


“So, what now Eve?”

by KasiaMolkvska



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Love, Romance, Soft Eve Polastri, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasiaMolkvska/pseuds/KasiaMolkvska
Summary: You don't have to ask for my "permission" to receive you in my arms.  You are in them already...close and warm and secure.  I have fallen for you so completely and with so much wonder and gratitude that the adventure ahead of us can be nothing but even more exploration, discovery, and fulfilment.  Like you, I crave your touch, aching to know your perfection in the night or any time of the day as well.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	“So, what now Eve?”

During the bridge, they set no distance between themselves. Eve doesn't want to stop feeling and loving Villanelle. 

They were holding hands and staring into each other’s eyes. 

"You have no idea how much I needed you Villanelle.

Oksana holds her tight. 

I never ceased thinking about you."Your face wrapped in dark curls like a picture, like oil paint, so beautiful. 

Eve is shorter than Villanelle. There was never a chance to consider these details before. But now, Villanelle feels the need to be at the same level so they both could feel each other’s swarm breaths. 

Eve’s gaze was intense, and she could not have glanced away if she tried. A slow flash of her eyes severed the line of sight, and she let her sink on Villanelle’s delicate face, taking in every detail.

“Eve..”

Villanelle didn’t have to say another word because Eve kisses her tender lips. 

Eve instinctively fenced the tongue with hers. Before she knew it, they were immersed in a passionate kiss.

When she teased her again with her tongue, Eve desperately looked for it, and let her play with it. They were lost in each other.

Villanelle looks at her with her stunning hazel eyes while caressing Eve’s face tenderly, holding each other again.

Villanelle whispered while kissing her smoothly. "I'm yours darling, do you want me?"

Eve stared at her." I want you, yes. But I love you." Villanelle smiled at her, feeling the heat from her fingertips. 

When Oksana pushed her face near hers, then Eve opened her mouth to get what she thought would be a kiss.

But Villanelle asked, “So, what now Eve?” 

Now, we walk together and I invite your dinner. And later, we will stay like this, together. 

"What about spaghetti?"

"Good idea, Eve"

They kissed more lovingly.

* * *

The world was yet a simultaneously light and sombrer place, highlighted solely by the shining stars. And They were walking through the streets holding hands.

After dinner. Eve takes her to a hotel. They snuggled and cuddled . It felt good. 

Villanelle was feeling the need to cry. So, she decided to reflect on her feelings physically, So she turns to Eve. Oksana touched her velvety skin, and it was divine.

As Eve’s scent filled her nose she sighed and buried her face into her sweater, and tears stung at her eyes.

"Don't cry, baby. I love you."

"I just don't know how to feel loved."

Come on baby, feel me. Here is my chest, this pulsation beats for you, she said, and Oksana smiled and tries meeting Eve’s eyes put her left hand on Eve’s cheek, mashing their heads, merging them. Needs to communicate how she feels.

Eve feels that she needs to calm her down with soft kisses; over her thighs, stomach, on her breast. Oksana eyes, nearly closed. There's the faintest smile beginning to form at the corners of her mouth.

You don't have to ask for my "permission" to receive you in my arms. You are in them already...close and warm and secure. I have fallen for you so completely and with so much wonder and gratitude that the adventure ahead of us can be nothing but even more exploration, discovery, and fulfilment. Like you, I crave your touch, aching to know your perfection in the night or any time of the day as well.

If you feel that you could "faint" because of the touch of my hands on you, I think that I would feel the very same way just to be able to caress your tenderness like that.

"Do you like this? Do you want more?" Eve whispered.

"Yes baby" 

I try to be as soft and tender as I can to continue your sensual pleasure at my touch, and yet you can already see that I am trembling with need and desire, my eyes so full of love as I gaze at your incredibly beautiful nakedness. When I smooth cream all over your skin, my hands have the full opportunity to touch every inch of your body's landscape, and tears fill my eyes because of how each part of you feels when I touch it. At the same time, of course, I can sense your arousal from my touch, and so it becomes mutual heaven of stimulation ...the heat, the swelling, the sensory overloads envelop us both.

I let my hands slowly run over your stomach and then slip down between your heated thighs. I am at your loins now, and pause for a few moments, just drinking in the sheer beauty before my eyes. I don't know which is more beautiful: the sight of your moist and swollen sex or the look of complete love, arousal, and pleasure on your lovely face. But naturally, I know that it is not a contest, because you look equally beautiful on every part of your wonderful body. I know that you are on the brink of fainting as you surrender yourself to the yearnings that course through you, and I bend my head to kiss you fully and lingeringly on your sweet lips, letting my tongue slip inside your mouth to briefly play with your tongue.

Your naked body continues to mesmerize me as I let my fingers wander down your exquisite form, pulling my head back slightly to absorb your essence before my love-filled eyes. The smile you see on my face is both in the enjoyment of what I see and in the blissful knowledge that you are in my arms to give it to me. Never in my life have I seen such a beautiful woman, darling, and I mean that with every fibre of my being. 

Lying on my side, drowsily become aware that the morning was here I felt you turn and move toward me, slowly sidling closer and closer until I felt your arm moving over my waist to wrap around me, spooning me close. I could smell the aroma of your hair mingled with the fragrance of your perfume, sensations that were filling my emotional senses with the knowledge that I was loved; desired, wanted

"Villanelle?"

"Yeah, babe?"

Villanelle gazed into her eyes for a long, long time. "

"Can I tell you something?" Eve asked.

"I'll never leave you, baby. And we definitely need to go to Alaska first."


End file.
